Sullen and Haunted
by RawkPrincess
Summary: *sixth installment uploaded* censor subject to change...CONNOR STORY...he crosses paths with someone with secrets of her own...be civil and R&R sil vous plait...
1. I: Broken Looking Glass

OK, I changed some of the true details from the last show of the third season, but that's because this fits with my ideas better. I don't own anybody except Alexa, Zorah, and that fiendishly awesome art teacher. No suing or you get my lunch money and a swift kick in the balls. Proceed and enjoy =^).

**Sullen and Haunted**

**I: Broken Looking Glass**

"Great work, Alexa."

"You've done it again, Alexa."

Can I get out of here now?

I wanted to leave this gallery full of student paintings and sculptures and perform at the local bar with my guitar in one hand and a free beer in the other.

Why did I think this would be a good idea?

Half of me wanted to be anonymous. Taking an art class is anonymous enough...except when art shows and galleries thirst for "young talent" and your art professor highlights your names as one of the hopefuls.

The other half of me wanted to be soaked in the attention of admirers and fans of expressionism through music and writing.

Could I be less complicated?

I shook the hands of various professors from the local college in Los Angeles and felt many palms squeeze my shoulder from pride and pat my back with congratulations.

Why all the fuss? Someone bought "Through the Broken Looking Glass."

Someone bought my painting.

I should feel thrilled. I should be excited. I should feel inspired to paint and paint 'til my hand falls off. I just want to curl up in my bed with candles ablaze reading an Anne Rice novel until my eyes cannot stay open.

I volunteered to stay behind and help close the gallery up. My art professor was full of praise for all the students who had their works bought. I looked at my better half, Zorah.

"You'd think we won some kind of Oscar for visual arts." She whispered. I couldn't help but muffle a giggle in response.

"Zorah, darling," Mr. Snyder spoke loudly to gain not only her attention, but also everyone else's. "I quite remember a certain squeal and rabid jumping on your part when 'Cascade' was generously paid for even with that hideous price you placed on it."

"It was well worth it, Mr. Snyder." She smirked. "I put a lot of work into that piece."

"As it has shown. All of you have worked hard, so this night is yours. Ladies and gentlemen, I bid thee congratulations, and a hearty farewell. See you Monday."

I said goodnight to my colleagues and ventured into the night for my apartment. Zorah insisted on driving me home, but there's nothing like a nightly walk on the streets of LA...especially when you have to fend for yourself from bad guys and drunken creeps. I walked home alone because I wanted solitude as soon as it could come. I'll worry about those bad guys later.

I walked the last steps to my apartment door in one piece, untouched by drunken madness, and put the key in the lock. The door eased open as the key touched the knob, having yet to be turned. I could feel needles pricking my spine as my eyes grew larger by the second.

Please tell me the landlady just forgot to close the door...

But I gave her the rent check two days ago.

I pulled out my modest but effective pocket knife and the can of mace. I was far from prepared but I wasn't helpless. I eased into the living room. Nothing had been disturbed. There was an empty carton of orange juice lying open faced on the counter, some of the remaining juice dripping into a nickel-sized puddle. I crept to the closest open door, the bathroom. Nudging the door open, nothing was disturbed here either.

I looked at the linen closet, ruling that out as a place for someone to hide. There's hardly enough room for the towels. I went to the last real room...mine.

The door was closed completely. I would have to turn the knob but both of my hands were occupied.

Ditch the mace.

I put it in my pocket and gripped the knob. I turned it slowly before throwing the door open and screaming, knife in an uplifted hand.

That's when I saw him.

He was curled up on the floor, clutching a stuffed animal to his chest. His face was tear streaked. I crept closer to him. He was asleep, but his face was trouble and his body was tense. He smelled of dirt and of sea water. I reached for his tousled chestnut hair above his brow to smooth is away. In a quick movement he clasped onto my wrist. His eyes flashed open and looked at me with afraid and cold eyes.

"Who are you?" I whispered, fear rising to a new peak.

He released me and went for the door. I reached for his arm.

"Don't leave!"

He turned to face me with a chilled expression. I stepped closer to him and his steel blue eyes met my frosted ones. I touched his face with my fingertips. "I'm Alexa."

"I'm St...Connor."

He turned for the door again.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

Alexa, what in the hell are you doing?! This man broke into your home. But he looks so troubled and in need...

He walked towards me, silently. He touched my face just as I had touched his. "I need a lot of things."

I smiled warmly. "Let's clean you up. Are you hungry?"

"No, but thank you."

I nodded and rummaged through drawers to find my flannel pants...something that a man could wear. I grabbed one of my concert shirts from my teen years and handed them to him.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything else, but we'll get you some new clothes tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"That's fine. Thank you." He took the clothes and I showed him to the bathroom.

He looked around the small room and then at me. He had a hint of question in his eyes.

Doesn't he know how to take a shower?

It wasn't a thought that he was stupid, but untaught. Was he taught how to take care of himself?

"Do you know how to take a shower, Connor?"

"No, Alexa." He said softly. He wasn't ashamed he didn't know. He was soft when he said my name.

"Do...do you want me to help you?"

Please say no...please say no...

"Yes, please."

Oh shit...

He seemed so innocent. I couldn't think about how beautiful his eyes were...how sexy his hair was as it fell in front of his face...how strong yet thin he looked...

"Take off your clothes, Connor." I tried not to make it sound like an order, more of an instruction. I'm teaching him how to bathe.

Remember that, you're his teacher.

He peeled the dingy long-sleeved shirt off. His skin was so creamy and paled. It looked like it would feel like velvet to the touch.

As he continued undressing I placed my attention to the shower. I turned to turn on the water.

"Let me know if this is too hot." I said, my back facing him.

The water isn't the only thing burning... My face felt red.

He came from behind me and felt the falling water from the shower head. "It feels fine, Alexa. Do I step underneath it?"

"Yes, Connor."

He did. I grabbed a wash cloth and the body wash that was on the shelf in the shower.

"You take a clean cloth like so," I held it up. "And you get it wet." I held it under the shower. "Then you squirt some soap onto it and rub the cloth together until it gets all foamy." 

He watched my every move.

"Then, you start rubbing the cloth against your skin, washing every inch of it. Be careful, you don't want this stuff in your eyes. It burns like fire." I handed him the cloth. He rubbed the cloth against his skin, but he still held some confusion.

"You're doing great."

I pulled the curtain to give him his privacy and went for the door.

"How do I wash my back?"

I grimaced.

This is all I need to not feel attracted to this guy...

I turned at his head was sticking out from the curtain. He was so adorable...

"I'll help you, Connor." I pasted a smile and acted as if I wasn't tense to be near him.

I took the cloth from his outstretched hand and slightly pulled the curtain back. His back was scarred but very muscular. I gently scrubbed, watching the muscles tense and relax. I could imagine him carrying me...holding me with such strength and comfort.

I had finished. "There you go, hun."

He looked at me and smiled, "Thank you, Alexa."

"Do you know how to wash your hair?"

He grabbed the herbal shampoo bottle. "Some of this on your hair?"

"You got it," I smiled. "I'll just be outside in the living room if you need anything. I'll go get you a towel and set it on the toilet."

"A towel? Something to dry me off?"

"Yes."

He smiled and I closed the door behind me.

Thank God that's over...I don't think I could've lasted another moment...

I flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. There was something on the news about an old man found dead in an alley not far from my apartment.

Poor old soul...

On another channel, there was a bulletin about people who saw a strange light coming from the lake nearly five miles from where I was sitting.

Weirdo's....

I heard the bathroom door open. I turned to see him in the pants and the shirt. "What do I do with these?" He held up his dirty clothes.

"I'll wash them tomorrow after we go shopping." I smiled. "You hungry yet?"

He looked at the TV. It was showing the dead body. His expression saddened.

"It's sad, isn't it? That poor old man stabbed to death..." I could even feel my eyes tear up.

He looked as if he were about to cry.

"Connor? Are you all right?"

I approached him and put my palm on his shoulder. A tear fell.

"Come here, sweetheart."

I held him in my arms and he wept. I led him to my bed so we could be comfortable. He rested his head on my lap and cried endlessly. I didn't move until he stopped. He was nearly asleep again when he was finished. I helped him straighten up on the bed and covered him up. I laid beside him and comforted him until he was truly asleep.

What troubles you so?


	2. II: Truth in Aggression

**Sullen and Haunted**

**II: Truth in Aggression**

Someone was touching me.

_Who is touching me?!_

I felt the back of a finger graze my jawbone, then the padding of a fingertip sliding on my cheek.

_This feels nice...but who is touching me?_

"Alexa..." I heard a male voice whisper.

He ran his fingers through stray locks of my sun-blonde hair.

_Oh yeah! It's Connor._

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled. "Good morning, Connor. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry about last night...I shouldn't have done that."

He tensed up and sat up on the bed.

"Connor, it's all right. There's nothing wrong with expressing yourself." I put my arm around his shoulders and he turned to me.

"I want to tell you everything, but I don't know if I can...I don't know if you will understand..."

"You can tell me whatever you want to tell me _when_ you want to tell me. Right now I'm just worried about _you_. To me, you're all that matters."

He smiled. 

"Now, how about we buy you some clothes!" I grinned back, hopping out of bed.

He got up with me and I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I realized I was still in my clothes from the art show, but it didn't matter. I was fixing this beautiful creature breakfast. I felt quite happy.

"Do you like eggs? Bacon? Are you against meat totally?"

"I'll eat anything," He stated as he sat down at the table, admiring the floral centerpiece.

_Good, because I don't eat meat..._

I poured the orange juice (thank God I had two cartons) before I conjured up pancakes and a fruit salad I made yesterday. I buttered his pancakes and poured syrup on them before I even made my plate. Carrying them to the table he smiled.

"Thank you, Alexa."

_There he goes speaking softly again..._

I smiled and watched him pick up his fork. He ate so delicately it was unreal.

_What were you expecting? For him to savagely ingest the pancakes bare-handed with rough abandon?_

I ate with him and become a conversation. "Where are you from?"

"Quar-toth." He said in between bites.

"Quar-toth...hm...I've never heard of that place."

"It's a hell dimension." He stuffed the last bite of his pancakes into his mouth and sipped his orange juice.

I stopped chewing for a second.

_A hell dimension? What the..._

"A hell dimension?"

"Yeah, one of the worst according to my father."

"Where is your father now?" I sipped my orange juice.

"He's dead."

"Oh, Connor, I'm so sorry."

"He was killed...he was the one on TV last night."

_That old man?_

"He looked very old.."

"In Quar-toth, the aging process is faster than here. He was in his forties when he took me there and I was only a baby."

"How long ago did you go there, earth time?"

"Probably two weeks or a month ago, but my whole life was spent there."

OK, back the dimension bus up for a second! This dude was in a dimension since birth...but it was only a month ago?

"Are you all right, Alexa? This is what I was talking about earlier...about things you might not understand..."

"I'm fine, Connor. This is a bit far fetched..."

Then I remembered him. The man in the night that saved my life.

"I know things like this exist, because a vampire saved my life once."

He stopped. A chill ran through me from the cold that emitted from him.

"He's a demon and deserves to die."

"Why, Connor? Why does he deserve to die when he saved my life from one of his own?"

"Because he killed my father." He proclaimed, placing his fork on his empty plate.

This doesn't make sense. Why would a vampire stab someone to kill them?

"Your father was stabbed, Connor. Vampires don't stab."

"He had bite marks on his neck."

"That doesn't make sense and you know it. A vampire wouldn't stab someone to kill them."

"He probably stabbed him to make it look like a real person did it."

"Why would he want to draw attention from the bite marks when they'd be there for the pathologist anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He rose from the table and went to the bathroom.

I sat back in my chair and exhaled. He had an argument for everything I said. He knows this vampire quite well and is out to shed his blood...if vampires have blood...

After a few more moments he and I went to a nearby department store. I briefly explained about how clothes are tried on and paid for if you like them.

"Why don't you just take them if you want them?"

"Because people made this clothes for money. It's their job to make us clothes. We pay for them because they worked hard on them. Not to mention if you just take them it's illegal because you would be taking something that isn't yours."

"There are so many rules here. Nothing like Quar-toth."

"It keeps everyone civil, most of the time."

He found a few pairs of jeans. He really loved sleeveless shirts. He must have picked out five different kinds of muscle shirts and tank tops.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad." He smiled after he tried on a pair of jeans.

I smiled back and paid for his findings.

_Thank God I had some money put back..._

This was going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. III: Child

**Sullen and Haunted**

**III: Child **

There was this feeling in the air as we drove down the interstate. It was something pleasant, something I haven't felt for a long time.

"What is that place?" Connor pointed out his window.

I glanced over his direction as I watched the traffic.

"That's the Summer Day ice cream shop. You wanna go there?"

He nodded. I maneuvered the car into the turning lane and turned around. We approached the modestly sized building with young parents and children seated on its outdoor picnic tables under a large canopy.

"Do you chocolate or vanilla?" I asked him.

He replied with a blank stare.

"Oh, right. Um...I'll give you both."

I ordered vanilla for me, and the swirled chocolate and vanilla for him. I handed him his cone as I paid and we found an empty bench against the building. I watched him analyze his ice cream. I took a bite off of the top like I always do, knowing he would watch and study how I ate it. He followed suit.

"Which do you like better?"

"The brown side has this rich flavor whereas the white side has a modest, pure flavor." He said between licking his lips and the ice cream.

"The brown is chocolate. It seems you like that best." I explained as he nodded. "The white is vanilla. It's what I like best."

He looked at me and my cone and smiled. "White suits you. You're both pure."

I felt my face flush, mentally blaming it on the weather.

I finished my cone and threw the napkin in the trash. Connor was finishing his up.

"One day I'll have to take you to the local park. It's just a few blocks from here."

"What's a park?"

"It's a place that has these contraptions that kids like. There are swings, slides, jungle gyms and other things that are fun. I loved the park I went to as a kid."

"Where are you from?" He asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin before throwing it away.

"Florida. It's on the other side of the country. I'll show you a map when we get home. It was a small town but it has its positives."

"Florida..." He whispered thoughtfully.

I drove us home. He loved looking out the window and seeing the scenery, the businesses, the people, the traffic. He always mentioned how people here have things on their minds that keep them from really knowing what surrounds them.

"This is a beautiful place. The sky is a perfect shade of blue. It's not a bleeding red with gray clouds."

"Was that the sky in Quar-Toth?"

He nodded.

"Do you miss it there?"

"No. It was an awful place. The only thing I really miss is my father."

I reached over and touched his shoulder, keeping my eyes on the road. "I'm sorry, Connor. He truly loved you as you loved him, I'm sure of that. You have to believe that he's in a better place."

"What better place is there?" He asked out of innocence, not sarcasm.

"Well, you were raised in a hell dimension, right?"

He nodded.

"Then there must be a heaven dimension. For good there is evil and vice versa. Each thing has its opposite counterpart."

"I think I understand. So you think he's in this heaven dimension?"

"If he was as good a man as you say he was, Connor, I'm sure of it."

"He was a great man. A great human."

We reached my apartment and something in Connor tensed up. I locked up the car and entered the building.

"I'll be right up, Alexa. I want to look at this painting."

"You remember where my room is, right?"

"How could I forget? It was the first real place I've stayed over night in and didn't have to watch my back."

_Why would you have to watch your back, Connor? I'll question you when you come up._

I went to the second floor and walked down the hallway. I saw the man that saved my life.

"Hi, you don't know me but..."

"Yes, I do know you."

His head tilted to the side from confusion.

"You saved my life one night."

"Oh! You're the lonely artist! Well, that's what I've called you in my mind because I never knew your name." He smiled, laughing lightly from remembrance.

"How did you...?"

"Your paint brushes and paints spilled on the concrete when you were attacked. Don't you remember?" 

"Well, I mostly remember screaming and watching that beast turn to dust. Thank you, by the way. I never got to really say it." I laughed a bit nervously. He has this vibe coming from him...it felt like importance and power.

He nodded then went back to what he was saying. "I'm looking for my son. He's about this tall," He rose his hand to his shoulder. "With blue eyes and unruly brown..." He looked up form behind me. "Connor."

"Hi, Dad." He smirked. "What took you so long?"

My throat felt like it was swollen shut. I couldn't speak and I couldn't breathe.

"This is your father?" I struggled to speak.

"My real one? Yes. The one who gave birth to me? Yes. The one that raised me? No." He said stoically.

"But vampires...they...they..."

"Connor, please..."

"You were supposed to rest on the bottom of the Pacific, Dad. You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be in a box for the rest of your life to live forever with your guilt! You're supposed to pay for his death!"

Connor lashed out at the vampire, but he caught him by the wrists.

"All right, you two. None of this in the bloody hall. Come inside."

I ushered them both in and locked the door behind me.

"No one is leaving until..."

Connor dove for him again. The large vampire firmly held him down, but did not harm him. "No, son. Please don't fight me. I didn't kill Holtz. I dind't do it."

"You expect me to believe you?!" He squirmed under his father's grip. "You expect me to believe your lies?!"

"All right, guys."

They were still fighting.

"Guys..."

"Alexa, this creature killed the man that raised me." Connor yelled above the fighting. "I will not stop until he is dead."

"You most certainly will stop!" I stood between them. "No one is fighting in my home. Shoot all your reasons to hell for all I care. You most certainly will stop!" I shot sharp looks to both the vampire and Connor before focusing on the vampire. "I think you should leave. Don't worry, he's safe here with me."

He nodded and gave me his business card with the appropriate phone numbers and left without another word other than "Thank you."

Connor turned angrily to me. "Why did you stop us? Why did you let him walk away?"

"Because not only am I confused, but I am utterly on edge and pissed off with your relentless fighting. Not to mention that man, vampire, whatever the hell he is saved my life when he could've been the one to take it. When you cool off I would like to have some questions answered." My head was pounding. I placed my hand to my temple. "Right now I need to lie down. As you know you're welcome to anything in this place. Watch some TV. I have some books in my room you're welcome to as well. Just please promise me something, Connor."

He looked at me with a fire in his eyes that was calming down. "What?"

"Don't leave this apartment."

He nodded stiffly and I turned for my bedroom.


	4. IV: Delirium

The song in this chapter is "Flames" by VAST. I don't won them either.

**Sullen and Haunted**

**IV: Delirium**

I stumbled from my bedroom and looked around.

No Connor.

_Damnit, he took off._

I mentally flew through curses and approached the couch. There he slept in a semi-fetal position with a Home Decor magazine open on his legs. His arm was straight out off of the couch where someone could trip over it. I went over to him and repositioned his arm and he shifted in his sleep.

"How did you find me, Connor? How did you find me?"

He mumbled something.

"What, Connor?"

"Followed you home..."

_He followed me home?_

"Why did you follow me home?"

"Protection...vampires..."

_So he was protecting me..._

"Did you help me the night before you came in my apartment?"

"Yeah...you were beautiful..."

He moved again in his sleep and I brushed stray locks of his tousled, beautiful hair.

_Not nearly as beautiful as you, Connor..._

I felt myself smile as his eyes fluttered open.

"Alexa? Is something wrong?" He groggily sat up. "Is _he_ back?"

"No, it's just us. You never told me you spoke in your sleep." I smirked as I rose.

"What do you mean? Did I say something to you?"

He followed me into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Yes, you did."

"What did I say?"

"What if I don't want to tell you?" I grinned mischievously.

_I hope he knows I'm joking with him..._

"Then I'll just have to force it out of you." He grinned back.

_Yes!_

"And how, pray tell, are you going to manage that?" I asked as I turned and poured some iced tea into my glass.

Just as I set the pitcher down I felt his hand gently creep against my side. My breath was caught in between my lungs and my mouth. My eyes were forced closed. He ran his index finger along my back in an unidentifiable design. The shivers sent through me couldn't be held in.

"I have my ways..." He whispered.

He came closer to me. I could feel his warm breath against my neck, I could hear his sigh as he breathed. I wanted to lean against him and just let everything else disappear. That's when it happened.

He began tickling me.

Between the screams and the laughter, we somehow tumbled into the living room. I dropped to the floor, on my knees, and crawled trying to get away. He was much too strong, and fast. My last resort was the couch. I climbed up, only to find as soon as I flipped face up he was there on top of me.

As we both breathed heavily, he caressed my cheek with his palm and smiled. I laughed from rerunning those imagines in my mind...and from nervousness. His eyes caught mine in a sudden flash. I could see his jaw tighten and his breath catch. He rushed down quickly in a fit of passion, pressing his lips against mine.

It felt as if our tongues battled each other for the upper hand. He wanted to make me feel everything he felt, but I wanted to make him feel more. Or so it seemed.

He pulled away from me. "Alexa..." He breathlessly whispered.

"Sh," I pressed my fingers against his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Let me look at you. Let me hold you."

He searched my eyes. I tilted his head to my lips. I kissed his forehead and smiled, gently touching his face.

_Don't let this happen, Alexa. You'll only break his heart._

I kept my smile, not wanting him to see me frown from my thoughts.

_That was a long time go. Things change and time goes on._

"Alexa?" Connor asked.

"Connor?" I smiled.

"What's it like to go see a movie?"

My face lit up.

"Allow me to show you first hand!" He sat up and I stood up. "I'll take you there myself."

I grabbed my car keys. We were both still in our jeans. Our hair was a bit messy but it didn't matter. I was taking this boy to his first movie!

He fell in love with the fight scenes. I chose an action film knowing he would love it. It was almost like looking at a child on their first visit to Disney World. I couldn't get over it.

"How did they do that, Alexa? Did those men really die?"

"No, Connor. Movies aren't real. They're made to look real by talented people. They use special effects to make everything seem like it truly happened."

"People are truly entertained by them. I loved it."

"I'm glad." I smiled.

I arrived back home and a thought entered my head. I smiled and turned on a CD. Connor's attention was now to the music playing.

"What is this?" He asked, touching the stereo gently.

"This is music."

A voice suddenly came through the speakers. He was startled. "Who is that?" 

"That's the lead singer of the band playing. The band is VAST."

"Vast..." He repeated, touching the speakers. "His voice sounds sad."

I nodded. I took his hand and pulled him close to me. We gently swayed to the music.

"We're dancing?" He asked.

"Yes, we are."

"My father in Quar-Toth taught me how to waltz when I wasn't hunting. He taught me a lot of things."

I rubbed his back when I heard the saddened reminiscent tone in his voice. I wanted to talk to him about the vampire that said he was his father, but I didn't want to ruin this beautiful moment. I had him in my arms, resting my head upon his shoulder, moving slowly to this beautiful music.

_When I am with you, there's no reason to pretend...and when I am with you I feel flames again..._


	5. V: Come Away with Me

**Sullen and Haunted**

**V: Come Away with Me**

The birds were singing. My spirits were high. Even in my slumber I felt invigorated. I felt myself sit up, still quite asleep and unaware of my motions. I moved to the bureau and felt my hand grip the hairbrush. The tingling of the bristles against my scalp helped me gain my senses. I blinked several times as I finished detangling the ends and studied what objects were on my bureau. Something felt different. Could something be missing?

I surveyed the top and quickly tallied what was there. The hairbrush, the perfume bottles, my jewelry box was open as always...

Where is the picture of my mother and I?

I felt my hands go through my hair nervously.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and insure I was awake and aware. I went back and silently searched through the various papers and the trinkets that it could've been under. It wasn't there.

I could feel my throat gain an ominous lump and my eyes felt like they were draining. My mother was the mother I knew and loved. Not the mother she was now. Not the monster she was now. That photo is the only object of proof I have for myself that she ever existed...as I want her to exist again.

I choked back several sobs and gently sat on the foot of the bed. I felt as if I could break with the slightest touch. It felt as if nothing could console me.

"Alexa? Are you all right?" A groggy Connor arose and place a firm hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I lost something, that's all."

"I'll help you find it, so don't worry. Oh, I took this from up there," He pointed to the bureau. "It comforted me last night. It made me think of what having a mother could be like."

He held the picture out for me. I almost shed tears of happiness.

"You had it! Oh, Connor! I thought I lost it! Thank you!" I kissed him and exhaled the relief deeply.

"I'm sorry, Alexa. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I just didn't think to look over there. You know me, worst-case-scenario before logic kicks in."

He rubbed his thumb under my eye where an unfelt tear must have escaped.

"That is your mother, correct?" He pointed to the woman that I resembled in the picture. "You two look alike."

"Yes it is. That was her almost two years ago."

"What is she like? Tell me about her." He put my hair behind my ears and relaxed beside me.

"She's your loving mother in a lot of ways. Every morning before school she would have my favorite cereal ready to go even if I didn't have time to eat it. I would always shovels spoonfuls in my mouth just so her efforts weren't wasted."

He smiled.

"I remember every Saturday morning the kitchen smelled of eggs and oatmeal, and every Sunday it smelled of bacon and hash browns. Those were Dad's favourite weekend meals, especially Sundays because it kept him awake during church. My brother and I didn't care about the breakfast. We knew Mom would make it how we liked it. She always made things we loved."

"Where is your mother now? You speak of her as if she's passed away." He seemed to console with his voice at the tender subject.

"Well, in a way she died. I'd like to think of it as her body is here but her spirit is not."

"What happened, Alexa? Please talk about it."

I inhaled as if my lungs were going to die any minute. I haven't spoken of this since it happened.

"She, uh, well...she was walking home one night to get some dog food. Poor Anubis was starving to death and frantically running about because his pan was empty when it was full at the same time everyday. Dogs love following their routines, especially when it comes to food." I grew nervous. "She was probably two or three yards from our front door when something grabbed her. She was pronounced dead in the hospital but she wasn't dead. She was changed."

"Something turned her into a vampire?"

I nodded. "My mom is somewhere in this world feeding off of people. I hope her body is dust so she can't hurt anyone else. But I don't know if she lives, I haven't seen her since the hospital. She bit the doctor and ran out. She looked at me once with malace in her eyes before she bolted out the door, blood staining her teeth and mouth."

Connor rubbed my back consolingly and I felt my heart break all over again. I haven't cried over my mother in nearly a year.

I thought I could handle this now...will I ever?

I breathed deeply but I couldn't hold it in. I could feel myself shaking from sobs and leaning against Connor.

An emotional breakdown all before breakfast.

He only left to give me a tissue and a glass of orange juice.

"How about I attempt making you breakfast this time, Alexa? Maybe you can teach me something." He smiled.

I laughed lightly. "You got it."

I further wiped my eyes as we went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator.

"How about some bacon, eggs, and pancakes? Let's go all out."

"You want to go all out because I'm the one cooking it." He laughed.

"You gotta learn sometime!" I shot back, grinning.

The eggs were a cinch. He was a quick learner when scrambling and frying. The bacon went well also. Especially the part where he had to beware popping grease. But the pancakes on the other hand...

"A-choo!" He faked a sneeze, shooting pancake flour into my face.

"This means war!" I grabbed a handful of pancake flour and shot it towards him.

He ducked, but he was still covered. He charged towards me and rubbed his hand all over my face. I licked my lips, tasting the dry, bland flavor of the flour. I admitted a fake defeat.

"You got me, Connor. I guess this is for making you cook. I apologize-" I looked at my feet, appearing ashamed.

I saw him come towards me by his feet. I bolted to the sink and turned on the water.

"Alexa...?"

I shot him with the faucet sprayer. He stood still, taking my torture calmly and I stopped spraying.

"Maybe we should get serious again, you think?" I chuckled, taking the running tap water to wipe the flour off my face.

"In a minute," He grinned.

He charged for me and pulled me close to him, causing me to get just as wet as he was.

"We're little devils, you know that?"

He laughed. "Only when we're together."

I smiled up at him and then we took control of ourselves. After the pancakes were (finally) completed, we sat down and hat ourselves the most wonderful breakfast.

"This is what I call a full course meal."

He smiled as he chewed and sipped his orange juice.

"Connor, tomorrow I have to go into work. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself?"

He thought for a moment. "Today is Monday, right?"

I nodded.

"Why do you not work on Mondays?"

"My work is part-time. I requested every Monday off so I could get more rest. I have school Wednesday and Friday nights at the local college. So I basically work during the day and go to school a couple nights a week. But that's beside the question. Do you think you'll be okay here alone?"

"I should be fine."

"I would just be afraid for you if you left to go for a walk and some druggie got you and something bad happened." I looked into his eyes so he could be my genuine concern and nervousness.

"In Quar-Toth, there were bigger things to worry over than druggies as you call them."

"Demons are one thing. Someone with an infected needle is another."

He was silent. I knew he knew nothing of what this world was really like. A thought crossed my mind.

"What are the odds that you'll mend your transgressions with your natural father and be able to stand his company during the day?"

"What are you saying, Alexa? That I should go to that beast's living space and be his 'son'? Especially after I tried to bury him alive under water?"

"Okay, maybe it does seem far-fetched, but it was worth a shot. What about you coming with me to work? Maybe learning a thing or two about the middle class of America."

"Middle class?"

I couldn't help but smile. Even confused he was sweet. His head slightly tilted to the right and his brow furrowed.

"Middle class is a term used for people that work for a living."

He nodded. "That sounds like a better idea. Where do you work?"

"I'm an clerical worker for a local business. I type up things, take messages, mail things, a lot of small jobs."

"Clerical?" Here goes that cute confused face again.

"It'll all be explained tomorrow. As for today, how about we go around the town and I'll show you the place in more detail?"

"That sounds great, Alexa." He smiled.

We took showers and grabbed our coats to see what we could discover.


	6. VI: Tight Space

**Sullen and Haunted**

**VI: Tight Space**

I woke him up early. He has this look about him when he's tired and walking around. With his hair tousled and his shirt and boxers wrinkled up, the smile I let escape threatened to get bigger.

But soon we were driving after a large, healthy breakfast and each a vigorous shower, and soon we were walking into a large building.

Typing, various clicking noises, the screaming of printers and fax machines met us both.

"Welcome to my job, Connor." I smiled, waving a hand outward.

He surveyed the entire room. He couldn't believe what he saw. With all those people and all those machine, he could've been easily entertained for hours.

"Connor, meet Julie. She's my best friend and co-worker. Julie, meet Connor."

The pretty red head named Julie smiled widely and shook his hand. "Nice you meet you, Connor."

"And you, Julie." He smiled back.

I led him to my boss' office and introduced the two. "Mr. Baker, this is my friend Connor. He isn't familiar with a business setting, and I wanted to keep him with me some days so he could get the feel of it and possibly get employed from his experience with me." I quickly explained.

"Sounds great, Alexa. You're a good enough worker to get your work done no matter who's around you." Then he nodded towards Connor and looked at him with approving eyes. "Maybe we can offer him a job if he proves capable."

I smiled and then showed Connor my cubicle. "This is where I sit when I'm working on my computer."

"This place is overwhelming." He confessed. "The people are nice, though. Your boss likes you."

I laughed lightly. "He likes the female of his species way too much."

He smiled, laughing a little, and sat down in the chair I pulled up for him inside my office.

"After I get logged in and set up, I'll show you how to work the fax machine and the copier, and any other machine we have for everyone to use. When I first got here I didn't know a thing about office work."

"Will it be hard to learn?" He asked, slightly worried.

_He probably wants to impress everyone..._

"Nah, you'll get some practice under your belt and be a natural. You just have to practice by using the machine and knowing it can work for you, and you not work for it." I smiled.

He nodded and watched me as I logged into my computer and watched as I typed and clicked. Everything I did he was there watching and learning.

In a matter of minutes he was in front of the copy machine listening to my every word and watching my every move. I gave him different types of documents to copy and gave certain instructions on how to copy them. After a few attempts, he was catching on.

"Don't expect to get everything on the first try, Connor. No one expects you to know this stuff. Everyone here learned at some point just as you are."

"Really? So they were in the same place I was?"

I nodded.

"That's good to know. Then I won't feel as bad if I mess up."

But he seemed to have perfectionism in his nature. If it wasn't done right the first time at his hand, he would grow in rage and become angry.

"So I see Alexa is working the newbie to death!" A co-worker came from behind me and laughed with sarcasm draining from his voice. "Always the humanitarian."

"Go back to work, Jake. Your insults are quite past due and, frankly, unimportant right now." I forced my sarcastic smile to match his tone and turned back to Connor.

"All right, I see how you want to be. Just go back to your newbie. Teach him everything you know." He slightly bowed in Connor's direction and sauntered off to his cubicle.

"That was Jake, Connor. As you can see he is a complete ass."

"He seemed to have some unrequited bitterness towards you. Do you two have a past?" He asked genuinely.

"Something like that. At a business party he asked me out for a date. I took him as drunk and turned him down...well, I would've turned him down if he was sober anyway. Well, it turns out he _was_ sober, and has resented me for it everyday."

"Well, he's what you guys consider attractive, which I'm still trying to learn by the way. You guys change tastes to quickly. Is there something about him that just doesn't appeal to you?" He gathered his copied sheets from the dispense tray.

"Well, the fact that he's a womanizer didn't sway my decision." I smirked. He laughed. "He's not someone I could see myself with for a long time."

"Is that what you want? Something that will last?"

I nodded. "Call me a softy. I like relationships to be more than a fling."

"A fling?"

I giggled. "Yes, that's what I call something that doesn't last."

He nodded and smiled. "You and your terms for things. It's crazy!"

We both laughed and continued to the fax machine. We found Jake pounding the machine and cursing quite loudly.

"Trouble in mechanical paradise?" I asked, smiling at his antics.

"Mr. Baker is such a cheap skate, he won't replace this fax machine no matter how many times it messes up." He continued slapping it.

"Let me look at it." Connor volunteered.

Jake stood back. "Be my guest, Newbie. Show us all your mechanical skills."

"My name is Connor, Jake." He bitterly emphasized his name as he opened the machine.

The whirring gears took him by surprise it seemed. But he found something that was stopping them from going around. "Is that supposed to be there?"

Jake and I looked and he was pointing to a piece of paper. It was jammed in the gears.

"Nope," I said, gently taking the paper out.

The machine came alive and completed the job Jake had started.

"See what mechanical skills such as actually opening a machine can do for you, Jake." I taunted, slapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, the good ol' Newbie had something, doesn't he? Maybe he isn't so bad after all."

I didn't believe for a second that he would let up on Connor. He has this thing about him that doesn't forget what he feels towards people.

"Just remember, Jakey-wakey. If something bad happens to him, it's your ass."

"Oh, Alexa is really scary. Woo woo!" He lifted his hands to his face and opened his eyes wide.

He left for his working space once more after taking the completed fax with him.

"You shouldn't let him get to you, ya know." Connor smiled, taking the fax from my hands.

"It's kinda hard when he's always there. But I'll do my best." I smiled, then instructing him on the machine at hand.

_Don't trust him, Connor. He's bad news._


End file.
